When Jackson Met Grissom
by Marymel
Summary: Another story about Greg and Jackson. This time, they meet Sara at the lab, and Jackson gets introduced to Grissom.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I really enjoyed writing "Jackson." It's become one of my own favorites. And since I included a part in the next-to-last chapter where Jackson talked to Grissom, I thought it might be kind of fun to expand on that. So, this is the story I came up with. Hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review!**

Jackson Sanders held on to his father's hand as he walked through the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Greg could barely keep up with the little boy, who was so excited about seeing his Aunt Sara.

"Now you know Jacks, Aunt Sara is going to be talking to her husband," Greg tried to explain to his impatient son. Sara told him that she'd be talking to Grissom via Skype when they got to the lab.

"Come on, daddy!" Jackson pulled Greg through the hallways of the lab. "Let's go see Aunt Sara!"

Greg smiled as he heard Sara talking to his mentor and former boss. When they reached D.B.'s office where Sara was, Greg crouched down and held onto his son. Jackson bounced up and down when he saw his Aunt Sara. She waved to the two when she saw them in the doorway.

"Who's that?" Grissom asked when he saw Sara waving towards the doorway.

Looking back at the computer screen, Sara grinned. "You remember...Riley, was it?"

"Riley Adams? A CSI that was there just before I left? Yeah."

"You never told me too much about her."

Grissom sighed. "She got along okay with Nick and Greg." Sara surpressed a smile at the mention of Greg's name. "But she had problems with authority. From what Catherine told me, she was too confrontational."

"Yeah," Sara agreed. "She told me about what Riley wrote in her exit interview." Sara glanced at Greg and his impatient son and smiled. "Did she get along with Greg?"

Taken aback, Grissom answered, "Yeah. Why all these questions about Riley?"

Sara smiled at her husband. "She and Greg have a son."

Grissom's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Riley and Greg have a son." She smiled as her husband's expression softened into a smile. "His name's Jackson, he's three-and-a-half years old now, and Greg now has full custody."

"Really?" Grissom asked.

"Mm-hmm."

Greg cleared his throat, and Sara looked over to see Jackson squirming out of Greg's arms. "Now," Greg whispered to his son. Jackson smiled from ear-to-ear and ran to Sara.

Sara laughed softly as Jackson practically jumped onto her lap. "Hey, Jackson!" She greeted him with a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Grissom watched the little boy hug Sara and smile and laugh. He smiled when he saw Sara wrap her arms around the beautiful child.

Looking to the computer screen at her smiling husband, Sara sat Jackson on her lap. "Look, Jackson." She pointed to the screen. "Gilbert, this is Jackson Sanders. Jackson, this is my husband, your Uncle Gil. And he taught your daddy and your Uncle Nicky how to be good scientists."

Jackson smiled at the smiling man on the screen. "Hi!"

Grissom laughed softly. "Hi, Jackson."

Sara nodded at her husband, and pulled Jackson to her and kissed his cheek. Jackson smiled. "Are you a 'splorer?"

Grissom's brow furrowed in confusion. Sara explained, "I told him that you're in Peru, and that you're exploring."

Grissom smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could call me an explorer."

"Cool!" Jackson said. "Oh, an' my daddy's ober dere." Jackson pointed to the doorway.

"Hey, Grissom," Greg said.

"Hey, Greg. Congratulations. Sara said you have custody?"

"Yeah. Long story short, she gave him to me. Couldn't take care of him anymore."

"He and Morgan said he was being raised by daycare..."

"Morgan?" Grissom asked.

"You remember, I told you Ecklie's daughter Morgan Brody is a CSI with the team now?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, when I come see you, I'll fill you in on the details." Grissom nodded and smiled as he watched Jackson take a piece of paper from his father.

Jackson showed Sara a drawing of a flower he made for her. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart. This is so pretty." Sara showed the drawing to Grissom.

"That's very good." Grissom complimented. Jackson smiled. "So you like living with your daddy?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he smiled at Greg.

Greg smiled and waved at Jackson. "His birthday is February 15, and we'd love it if you came." Greg told Grissom.

"I will sure try to be there."

"You'd be proud of him," Greg said. "We took him to the park the other day and he just had to study every bug."

Sara smiled and tickled Jackson, causing him to laugh. "He loves butterflies," she told her husband.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "They fly all around an' are different colors." He moved his hand around as if he were tracing the path of a butterfly.

"Do you like to study bugs, Jackson?" Grissom asked. Jackson shrugged. "I started studying bugs when I was about your size."

Greg grinned at his son talking to his mentor. "He loves to learn, Grissom." Sara smiled at her dear friend. "He is curious about everything. He's amazing."

Grissom smiled as Greg talked about his son. He was proud of how Greg had grown up, from being the goofy DNA tech to a capable CSI Level Three. And now Greg was a father, raising his son. Grissom looked at the little red-haired boy on Sara's lap that looked just like his daddy. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jackson." Looking at Sara hugging the little boy, Grissom smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

Jackson looked at Grissom curiously. "Why can't you come now?"

Both Sara and Grissom smiled at the sweet little boy. "Because I'm in Peru," Grissom explained. "That's a long way from Vegas, where you are. But I promise, I am going to certainly try to come for your birthday."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Grissom said with a smile. For a little boy, Jackson's smile could light up all of Vegas.

Greg cleared his throat. "How about we let Aunt Sara talk to your Uncle Gil a little while longer and go see what your Uncle Nick is up to?"

Jackson kissed Sara's cheek and she gave him a hug. "I'll be in the break room soon," she told him.

"Bye-bye, Jackson," Grissom said, waving to the little boy. "I hope to see you soon."

"Bye-bye Uncle Gil," Jackson said as he smiled and waved at the screen.

Jackson clambered off Sara's lap and took his father's hand. As they began to leave, Sara said, "I'll see you in a little bit, Jackson."

"Okay!" Jackson said as he walked out with his father.

"Come on, Jacks." Greg walked with Jackson towards the break room. "Maybe we can see what Uncle Hodges is up to."

**The End**


End file.
